The life in Hopes Peek Academy
by FumeiRaita
Summary: Did you ever wonder, what would have happened If Junko never took over? Here you can find out! Watch Hajime and Nagito go through normal life struggles like school, homework and first love. (To understand this fanfic you need to play first two Dangan Ronpa games.)


Warning: I do not own any of these characters. They are from Dangan Ronpa and Super Dangan Ronpa: Goodbye Despair

Chapter 1

Hopes Peek Academy is a great high school, that focuses on finding kids with special talents, and helping them grow. The school helped a lot of kids so far, but recently they opened a new "reserve course". It allowed normal kids to take a special test, and to possibly study in the academy. They only allowed them, If they had some free space.

This year the only one kid from reserve course was Hajime Hinata. An ordinary teenager. Nothing special really. But even someone as simple as him was able to study in Hopes Peek Academy.

"Gosh... It's bigger than I imagined.. And look at all of those people.." Hajime thought, standing in front of the Academy. He looked at everyone around him. Every person had it's own special aura. There was one girl with long blue hair, and pale skin, like a doll. She was surrounded by a group of girl her age. They were all smiling.

On the other hand, there was a girl, also pale, with short, blond hair. She was wearing a green, cat hoodie. The girl was playing on PSP, alone in the corer of the building. She looked really focused on the game.

"Hey, you look a bit down. Did something happen?" A warm, soft voice brought Hajime back to his senses. He turned around and saw a tall, pale boy with white hair.

"N-no. I'm kind of nervous that's all" Hinata replied. The boy smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. You shouldn't be sad. It's the beginning of a completely new life for everyone here! Oh, I'm Nagito Komaeda, by the way."

"Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you." Right after that sentence, the bell rang loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hajime, we should better get going. The entrance ceremony is about to begin. You don't want to be late on your first day." He took my hand, and dragged me to the school.

We all gathered in the gym. Now that I was able to see everyone, I realized how different everyone was.

"Attention everyone!" A purple-haired man appeared on the stage "Welcome to Hopes Peek Academy. Here you'll be able to focus on your special talents. Our school guarantees you-" as the speech went on, Hajime realized that the principal looked a lot like one of the girls. They had similar faces and eyes, except the man's hair and eye color was darker. "Maybe it's her father..." he thought.

After the speech, everyone went to their own class. Hajime had total 15 people in his class. Luckily, he ended up in the same class as Nagito. "At least one person I kind of know..."

Our teacher was a young woman. She was wearing a pink dress and a white bow-pin in her hair. She had two rabbit-like ponytails.

"Hello everyone! My name is Usami, and I'm more than happy to be your teacher! I hope we can all live and work happily together for next 3 years." The teacher said in a high, kind of childish voice. "Now then, how about we all introduce ourselves? Hm? Let's start wiiiiiiith... you!" She pointed at one of the students.

"My name is Nanami Chiaki. The Super High School Level Gamer. I play on every console, and I love every type of games." Chiaki said quietly, covering her face with a hoodie. "She's kind of cute." Hajime thought.

A boy next to her stood up. "My name is Kazuichi Souda. The Super High School Level Mechanic. I can fix everything from phones to cars" He smiled and sat back down.

The introductions went on. There was a SHSL Princess, a Breeder, Dancer and more. But Hajime mostly payed attention to Nanami. She was really focused on her game, but it looked like she was listening to everyone.

"Okey, okey. Now that we know everyone, we can aaaaall become great friends. Love, love." Usami said with a huge smile on her face. "We finished for today, but we'll see each other tomorrow. You can all go now. Bye-bye!" She waved at us. Everybody took their stuff and left. Some of the kids stayed and talk a bit.

"Hey, Hajime. You're free now, right?" Nagito said to me with his calm voice.

"Yeah."

"You want to go somewhere? I know a really good cafe. It's close. We can go together. I mean it's ok If you don't want to. I understand." He smiled. I couldn't possibly say no to someone so nice.

"Ok let's go." I looked once again at Chiaki before we left. She was still playing on her PSP. "As expected from the SHSL Gamer."

"So tell me, what do you think about everyone there? I think they're pretty cool!" Nagito said eating his bagel.

"Yea. They're all different. I hope to get to know them better." I looked at my half finished waffle.

"We're all having a school trip a week from now. We can bond with everyone then. Is there anyone who you think is.. 'special'?" He smirked and looked into my eyes.

"W-well.. not really"

"HA! I know you do. I saw you looking at Nanami aaaaaaaall the time. Don't tell me you have a crush on her. I can guess why. Shes prett-"

"Stop!" He could feel himself blush. His face was red like a tomato. "I-I don't have a crush on Nanami! S-she was just..."

"It's ok, really. And you don't have to shout. I can hear you well. By the way, I checked the rooms. It looks like we'll be living together for the next 3 years. That's great, right?"

"Yea." It made Hajime calm down. "It's better to live with him than with some stranger" He thought and smiled. "Well, I think we should be going. We still have some unpacking to do."

Nagito nodded and then asked the waitress for the bill. On the way back they were talking about rules in their room. Nagito didn't want any people in the room without his knowledge, and Hajime wanted to go to bed early.

When they got back they started unpacking and then went straight to their beds. "This will be interesting" He thought. Tonight he was dreaming about Chiaki.


End file.
